Te Esperare
by Zumakorra Lover
Summary: Ambos estaban sufriendo en ese momento. Él por ella, y ella por todo lo ocurrido. Pero todo pasa por algo, y a veces solo hay que darle un poco de tiempo para que todos los caminos lleguen a su destino. Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Agosto: "Korra&Mako" del foro "Las cuatro naciones".


**hola a todos! pues hoy traigo una historia Makorra (mejor reto no me podía tocar ¿no?).**

**Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Agosto: "Korra&Mako" del foro "Las cuatro naciones".**

**Disclaimer: Legend of Korra no me pertenece (porque sino el final de la 3ra termporada habría sido un lindo Makorra :3).**

**sin más que decir, los dejo leer: **

* * *

**Te Esperare**

* * *

A él le devastaba verla así, aunque no era el único, todos estaban muy preocupados por ella. Pero se podría decir que él se preocupaba a otro nivel.

Los primeros días después de la pelea casi no dormía por estar atento a todo lo que ella necesitara, aunque ella no se molestaba en pedir ayuda, por lo que él gastaba sus energías en vano.

Ella se había cerrado completamente. No hablaba con nadie, no comía casi nada, apenas dormía por causa de los dolores y las pesadillas que todavía tenía presente sobre sus alucinaciones después de que el veneno del Loto Rojo se había metido en su cuerpo. Solo se pasaba el día encerrada en su habitación pensando en lo que había sucedido, y en ocasiones, aunque ella no lo admitiera, también lloraba.

En todo ese tiempo Asami había estado cuidando de Korra junto con Pema y Kya, mientras que todos los demás se recuperaban de las heridas que habían tenido gracias a las pelea. Pero el puro ejemplo de que Korra no quería ver a nadie, era que ni siquiera sus padres habían sido aceptados por ella para que la vieran. Ella se sentía avergonzada de la forma en que estaba ahora, no quería que la vieran en silla de ruedas porque, según ella, se veía débil y vulnerable, a demás de que su aspecto 'estético' tampoco era el mejor. Unas grandes ojeras se habían formado bajo sus ojos gracias a la falta de descanso, además que todavía tenía marcas y cicatrices gracias a la dura pelea que había tenido con Zaheer.

Mako estaba muy triste de no poder verla y saber que ella estaba sufriendo por todo lo que había pasado. La conocía muy bien como para saber que ella no estaba mal solamente por lo que le había pasado en la batalla, sino también por algo más, aunque él no sabía que era.

Lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era ir a su habitación, abrazarla y besarla, tal y como lo hacía antes. Quería poder verla, no importaba en el estado que esté en ese momento, él sabía que ella siempre estaría hermosa a sus ojos. Pero ella no se dejaba ver, y mucho menos tocar.

La última vez que el chico había tenido contacto de cualquier tipo con ella, había sido antes de que ella se entregara a la Orden del Loto Rojo, cuando ella lo abrazó. La morena lo había tomado desprevenido, él no se esperaba que ella lo abrazara de esa manera, se sentía muy bien estar en esa posición, ya que así es como ellos se abrazaban cuando eran novios.

**~o~**

Era tarde en la noche, y Mako estaba, como todos los días, en la puerta de la habitación de Korra por si ella necesitaba ayuda en algo. El pobre maestro estaba tan cansado que estaba empezando acerrar sus ojos y cabecear. Eso, hasta que escucho un grito agudo que provenía de la habitación de Korra. Él se asustó y rápidamente entro en la habitación sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

La luz era escaza en el cuarto, pero aun así Mako alcanzó a ver a Korra intentando sentarse mientras la oía sollozar. Él se acerco a ella y la ayudo a acomodarse antes de sentarse junto a ella.

-shhh –comenzó Mako intentando tranquilizarla- esta todo bien, fue solo otra pesadilla –dijo mientras la abrazaba dándole una palmadas en la espalda.

En un primer momento, la maestra agua se sintió bien al estar en los brazos de Mako, pero al darse cuenta de esto mismo, se separo de él un tanto avergonzada, a lo que el maestro fuego la miro incrédulo.

-Korra… -comenzó a hablar el oji-dorado, pero ella lo detuvo.

-no es necesario que estés aquí, estoy bien, solo quiero descansar –dijo seriamente secándose el rastro de las pocas lágrimas que habían caído de sus ojos unos minutos antes.

-y tampoco no es necesario que actúes de esta manera, solo quiero ayudar, tal como todos tus seres queridos –dijo Mako con el ceño fruncido.

-no quiero que me tengan lastima, yo puedo hacer esto sola –dijo girando su cabeza para no ver al chico a los ojos.

-Korra –comenzó a hablar tranquilo mientras veía el punto que marcaba la morena- mírame –dijo haciendo que la chica lo mire a los ojos moviendo su rostro con su mano- nosotros no te tenemos lastima, solo queremos que te mejores y estés bien, tal como tu harías con nosotros.

Korra giro nuevamente su cabeza, soltando el leve agarre de parte de Mako.

-¿por qué haces esto? –exclamo el maestro fuego- solo queremos ayudarte ¿no puedes entender que me duele verte así? –volvió a exclamar sin pensar en lo que decía.

Korra había escuchado bien lo que él había dicho, y quedo muy sorprendida. ¿acaso Mako dijo que a él le dolía verla así? ¿o solo era una forma de decir que todos se estaban preocupando por ella?

-¿qu-qué dijiste? –pregunto tartamudeando la morena.

-dije que… -Mako se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho anteriormente, pero de todas formas no cambio ni una palabra- dije que me duele verte así… sé que no te gusta estar así y que desearías poder estar mejor, pero yo quiero ayudarte a salir de esto, sé que no tengo el remedio para curarte, pero puedo por lo menos ayudarte a que todo esto se vuelva mas leve para ti.

Korra no sabía que decir ante la confesión del maestro fuego, por lo que se quedaron en silencio hasta que Mako volvió a hablar.

-¿sabes que es lo que más me duele de todo esto? –pregunto, pero antes que Korra le responda, él continuo- que te hallas cerrado de esta manera. No dejar siquiera que te veamos. Te extraño, todos te extrañamos. Los días no son lo mismo sin ti…

Korra miro a Mako a los ojos. Su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna, pero sus ojos, sus profundos ojos azules dejaban ver que entendía lo que el chico le estaba diciendo. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, con la poca luz que había, por unos minutos, pero Korra no decía nada. Los dos pensaban en las palabras dichas y escuchadas en esa conversación, pero la más pensativa era Korra, la cual no terminaba de entender si lo último que había dicho Mako era de parte de todos, o de él solo…

-mejor te dejare descansar, nos vemos luego, supongo –dijo el maestro fuego levantándose para salir de la habitación, hasta que fue detenido por un agarre ejercido sobre su brazo, y al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta que era Korra quien lo retenía, y al cabo de unos segundos se dio cuenta que la chica estaba llorando.

Rápidamente se acerco a ella y limpió sus lágrimas. No le gustaba verla llorar, le rompía el corazón verla así, y más cuando cargaba en su conciencia que él había sido quien la hizo llorar.

-perdóname Korra, no quise hacerte llorar, es solo que… ¡Argh! –comenzó a hablar Mako tranquilo, hasta que se quejo consigo mismo- no soy bueno con esto de las palabras –dijo en un susurro.

Korra soltó una pequeña risita entre las lágrimas y Mako la miro incrédulo, aunque al mismo tiempo estaba feliz de que la chica este mostrando alguna emoción que no fuese tristeza.

-¿como es que lo logras? –pregunto Korra, dejando al maestro fuego con la duda.

-¿de que hablas? –dijo con una sonrisa por poder ver a la Avatar feliz después de un tiempo.

-de esto, siempre sabes que hacer para que me sienta mejor, no importa lo que pase –dijo la morena con su genuina sonrisa.

Mako se puso serio después de la inesperada pregunta de la maestra agua. Él no tenía idea de que responder. Se quedo callado por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

-es que te conozco Korra, te conozco más que a nadie en este mundo, y no hay nada que me haga más feliz que hacerte sonreír –dijo buscando sus intensos ojos azules y tomando su mano, haciendo que ella se sonroje, pero seguido a esto se puso seria como Mako y retiro su mano de su agarre.

-por favor Mako, creo que no estoy en condiciones de soportar esto justo ahora, no quiero seguir estando mal por ti –dijo Korra dando vuelta su rostro para que Mako no vea que una lágrima traicionera estaba luchando por salir y rodar sobre su mejilla.

Mako, que ya había notado porque la morena miraba hacia otro lado, tomo su rostro por la barbilla para traerlo de vuelta y limpiar la lágrima, si es que llegaba a salir.

-solo te pido que escuches lo que tengo para decirte, luego hare lo que tu quieras, incluso salir por completo de tu vida si así lo deseas –suplico Mako.

-¿todavía me amas? –fue lo único que dijo Korra, impactando nuevamente al maestro fuego, pero ante está pregunta, su expresión se suavizo antes de responder.

-nunca dejare de amarte Korra, quiero que lo tengas claro. Esperare todo lo que sea necesario para que vuelvas a amarme, y aunque no llegase a pasar nunca, estaré siempre esperando por ti. Te amo más que a nadie, no podría querer tanto a alguien ni aunque conociera a todo el mundo, y soy un idiota por tardar tanto tiempo en darme cuenta –dijo apenado, aunque sin dejar de mirar a la hermosa chica frente a él.

Se veía claramente que Korra estaba muy dolida por todo lo que estaba pasando, y que ya no sabía que pensar. Su corazón le decía que se abalance sobre él y le de el beso más tierno de toda su vida, pero su cerebro le decía que todavía no estaba lista para volver a sufrir lo mismo que unos meses atrás, ya que todavía no dejaba de pensar en él.

-yo solo quiero ser feliz junto a ti. No sé porque, pero siempre me doy cuenta de cuanto te necesito cuando estoy a punto de perderte. Estoy hace dos semanas afuera de tu habitación esperando a que tu salgas, esperando poder oírte hablar, ver tu sonrisa, ver tus hermosos ojos… solo espero que algún día me perdones –termino Mako para luego verla dirigirle la mirada que tanto amaba.

Al verla inmóvil, Mako comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia ella, tomando su rostro con sus manos, y al ver que ella no mostraba resistencia alguna, él deposito un dulce beso en los labios de la morena.

-te juro que no tienes idea cuanto te extrañe –dijo Korra en cuanto separaron sus labios y apoyaron sus frentes una contra la otra- pero… no sé si estoy lista para esto –termino ahora separándose un poco de él.

-no te preocupes, esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario, incluso volveremos a empezar si es lo que quieres, solo quiero que seas feliz conmigo –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, antes de besar la frente de la chica y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

-¡Mako! ¡espera! –llamo Korra desde sus cama- puedes… puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche? –pregunto algo avergonzada- sigues siendo la única persona que hace que no tenga pesadillas.

Una gran sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Mako. Estaba feliz sabiendo que ella lo amaba, y que seguía siendo el único que la podía calmar. Rápidamente ayudo a Korra a acomodarse y se sentó a su lado.

**~o~**

Era temprano en la mañana y Pema había ido a la habitación del Avatar para ver si necesitaba algo. Pero cuando estaba llegando encontró algo extraño: Mako no estaba en el asiento que esta fuera de la habitación. "_Puede que al fin tomo mi consejo y fue a dormir a su habitación" _se dijo la acolita a si misma.

-Korra, cariño, ¿puedo entrar? –pregunto Pema golpeando suavemente la puerta de la habitación de Korra. Nadie contesto- voy a entrar cariño –dijo abriendo la puerta, pero se congelo con la escena que se veía allí adentro

Mako estaba recostado sobre el respaldo de la cama de Korra, con la cabeza de la morena sobre su pecho. Ambos estaban profundamente dormidos, lo que enterneció a la acolita. Al fin Korra había dejado que alguien se le acerque, y no había sido cualquier persona…

Fin

* * *

**y? que les pareció? creo que voy mejorando de apoco ¿o no?**

**espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejarme sus preciados reviews, en donde pueden dejar sugerencias, criticas, abucheos, aplausos... lo que quieran xD**

**Esto es todo por ahora, gracias por leer ;)**

**Saludos**

**Korra**


End file.
